


Lack of Opportunity

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, brief Bellamy appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Raven likes her men soft and nerdy.  Jordan hasn't had much of a chance to figure out what he likes.





	Lack of Opportunity

Bellamy gives him a benevolent smile. "Be careful with that, kid." 

Jordan's voice is as hard as any of them have ever heard it when he answers. "I had 27 years with my dad. I know about moonshine. I've made it, drunk it, and cleaned floors with it. I didn't live your life but I've lived as long as you." 

"I didn't mean -" 

"I know. None of you do. You all mean well." He gulps down the contents of his glass and hates the way it burns but refuses to flinch. Maybe he was never tortured by grounders or fought in a war, but he's not a child. He's careful to walk out of the mess hall instead of storming out and finds his way back to his room. 

Because hiding in his room is the mature thing to do. That's how he'll show them all that he's an adult. Maybe he can just get them all to walk in on him masturbating. That's what convinced his mom to take the filters off the archives and let him prepare for when his real life would start. 

He hasn't lived their lives, but he's lived a thousand others. Movies and books were his company and he's experienced life as a prince, a merchant, a sailor, a parent and more. If they'd filmed their experiences on Earth they'd have more common ground, but his parents were so traumatized that all he heard were the bright spots. 

The Ring was safe to talk about and he heard about Dad's friend Jasper and their adventures on the Ark. He knew his mother had scars from a bone marrow extraction, but he was 15 before he put two and two together and realized that she was one of the people Mount Weather devalued and was willing to kill for the sake of their own comfort. He knew Clarke did what she thought was best for her child but not that her old friends were still furious with her for it. 

His door chimes and he pastes on his mother's smile. He knew her well enough to know she was screaming inside when she wore it, but since whoever's at the door thinks he's a simpleton they'll believe that the facade required to keep a confined community functioning is sincere. 

Raven steps through the door, mutters, "Jesus" then steps back out. 

Jordan follows her. "You needed something?" 

"You planning a murder?" 

The other thing he can't quite get the hang of is their slang. That has to be slang, doesn't it? He decides to ignore it like he ignores the fact that they're stomping around the home where he grew up like it's just some ship they stole. "Can I help you with something?" 

She's to the point, a trait he likes about her, and announces her conclusion without the five minutes of verbal dancing someone else would have needed. "No one wants to be the one who fails you. We couldn't save Finn or Jasper. Sinclair was murdered. The girl under the floor turned into a homicidal dictator. Monty and Harper are gone. Every soft person any of us have loved is dead or broken."

"I'm not that soft," he says.

"You're a pillow and I want to curl up with you and never move again, but that's not an option." 

Jordan tries to process her words. Slang again or was that a statement of desire? Either Raven meant it and an advance would be welcome or he can play off the fact that she thinks he's a child and just doesn't know how the world works. There are no knives or swords, so telling himself to be brave would just be self indulgent. He takes a deep breath, a step forward, and leans in. 

Her lips are soft and she doesn't move away. She also doesn't wrap her arms around him and push him into his room. Kissing is strange but pleasant and wetter than he expected. 

Air is becoming a critical resource, and he breaks away just enough to suck in a few desperate breaths. Raven tips her head down slightly, removing the option to go back in for more. 

Quietly she asks, "Have you ever done that before?" 

Did he do it wrong? Does she think he was kissing his parents like that or that he's been pressing lips with every member of NapKru since they woke up? "Lack of opportunity." 

"Multiple points of contact increase the connection, but you don't want to overload the system with too much too fast." 

Huh? "I know the engineering theory, but I need you to dumb it down for me when applying it to human interaction." 

"Next time use your hands, too, but don't be gross." 

When she walks away he thinks there's an extra swish in her hips but he can't be sure. 

Next time. 

There's going to be a next time. 

And he needs to watch some movies and figure out what to do with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> 6x01 hit me with a ship I'd never considered and now that I've considered it I'm into it. You?


End file.
